nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Faron Woods
Faron Woods is a reoccurring location in The Legend of Zelda. It is a large forest located in Hyrule. Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' Faron Woods is a large forest located and consisting of the Faron Province and a small part of the Ordona Province in southern Hyrule. It contains the Forest Temple and a destroyed Temple of Time. Before the twilight is removed, much of the area is filled with poisonous gas and a few Twili. Deep in the forest is the Temple of Time, only accessible late in the game. The woods are connected to the Ordona province by a small bridge. ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' Faron Woods is the first location Link visits on the surface. It is the home of the Kikwi Tribe. The Skyview Temple is located within the Faron Woods. Additionally, from the Faron Woods, Link can access the Deep Woods, Lake Floria, and the Sealed Grounds. According to the Water Dragon, humans once lived in Faron Woods, and many ancient songs praised the way they lived in harmony with nature there. ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' : "''Faron Woods is really, really thick. I've also heard of a lake there called... "Mouth of the Dragon" or something... I heard this tidbit from another adventurer, and I just couldn't wait to share it!" : — Meeshy The Faron Woods are located in the Faron Grasslands region of Hyrule in the province of Faron. The Woods contains a fork in the road that connects the roads leading to Lake Hylia, Highland Stable, and Lake Floria. The Hylian traveler Suzuna has a campsite under a tree near the fork in the road and is searching for Malanya Springin the Faron Grasslands region as she had apparently lost her Horse. The travelers Meeshy and Totsuna often travel through the area as they travel between Highland Stable and Lakeside Stable near Lake Floria. A hidden Korok can be found by lifting a rock atop the intact pillar on the south side of the road leading from Lake Hylia. The unnamed Korok will reward Link with a Korok Seed for finding its hiding place. Faron Woods is actually quite small compared to past depictions and is one of several in the Faron Grasslands region including the surrounding Finra Woods and Pagos Woods. Pictures taken with the Camera Rune within Faron Woods area will display its name in the Album. It is also suggested the Ancient Barbarian Tribe lived in the woods as it contains ruins of a lost civilization presumably related to Hylian resettlement of The Surface after Demise's defeat in ''Skyward Sword. Faron Woods is located far from the Great Hyrule Forest region though is still in close proximity to Lake Floria in addition to being closer to Lake Hylia. Non-Canon Appearances ''Link's Crossbow Training'' Faron Woods serves as the location for Skulltula Forest: Ranger. ''Hyrule Warriors'' Faron Woods is one of the early stages to be playable. The Great Deku Tree is located in the center of the woods. In the story, Link, Impa and Sheik arrive at the woods to investigate a rumour that a young woman was leading a resistance force against the Dark Forces, in the hope that it is the missing Princess Zelda (who Link and Impa are unaware is actually disguised as Sheik). In the forest they find a hidden village under siege by the Dark Forces. The young woman turned out to be a sorceress named Lana who coordinated the ongoing battle with the Deku Tree as her main base. The heroes help Lana defend the woods from the monster attacks led by Wizzro. At the beginning of the battle, Link, Impa, or Sheik (depending on which character is playable) must acquire the Bowinside a chest located in the Southwestern part of the village to remove the Deku Babas from the village. After clearing out the Deku Baba, Lana has her forces retreat to the Great Deku Tree Keep (which serves as the Hyrulean Forces main base) to rest while Link, Impa, and Sheik cover them. After defeating Wizzro's Gibdo Forces, Wizzro sets fire to the Great Deku Tree forcing the Hyrulean Forces to seek the aid of the Great Fairy in the Fairy Fountain located in the Northeastern part of the woods to put out the fire. After putting out the fire, they eventually make their way to the Enemy Base to confront Wizzro, however he retreats and summons Gohma to fight them in his place. Using the Bow obtained earlier, the Hyrulean Forces defeat Gohma and drive off the Dark Forces. ''Hyrule Warriors Legends'' Faron Woods has the same layout that it does in Hyrule Warriors, though features new additions such as Owl Statue which act as warp points for the Ocarina which is obtained from the Great Deku Tree keep in The Sorceress of the Woods story scenario. In Linkle's Tale: The Girl in the Green Tunic, Linkle ends up lost in Faron Woods shortly after leaving her village to go to Hyrule Castle. In the forest she encounters Skull Kid wearing Majora's Mask, who steals her precious Compass, leading to a battle between Linkle's Forces and Skull Kid's Forces. Eventually, Linkle manages to catch up to Skull Kid, who is stunned by a mysterious light produced by Linkle's compass, giving Linkle to opportunity to defeat him and reclaim her compass. Category:The Legend of Zelda locations Category:Twilight Princess locations Category:Skyward Sword locations